Shuffle Challenge: Gravitation
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. ShuichixTatsuha pairing. Some serious, some humor. Done for an "iPod on shuffle" challenge. Rated T for swearing.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Gravitation --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

I'm going with a ShuichixTatsuha pairing. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- The Moody Blues, "I'm Just a Singer (In a Rock'n'Roll Band)" -

"I'm just a singer in a rock'n'roll band."

"No, Shuichi, you are SO much more than that. You're the new Ryuichi Sakuma! You know me, you know I wouldn't say something like that lightly."

"I'll never reach the same level as Ryuichi-"

"Of course you will," Tatsuha cut him off. "Bad Luck is the next Nittle Grasper! Or better!!"

Since they'd both given up on their impossible celebrity crushes and decided to date each other, conversations like this happened at least once a day.

[Yes, that's honestly the first song that came up... although I did cheat by switching fandoms after the song started playing]

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Dragged Down By The Weight Of Existence" -

"I'm going to kill myself!!" Shuichi wailed, attempting to throw himself off the roof of the NG building.

He'd just been dumped by Yuki. Again.

But someone grabbed Shuichi around the waist, preventing him from flying off the edge.

"No, you're not!" Tatsuha shouted into the back of Shuichi's neck. "I won't let you! Because I LOVE YOU!!"

[finished RIGHT as the song ended, like during the final second]

* * *

- The Moody Blues, "Eyes Of A Child 2" -

Tatsuha loved how sweet and innocent Shuichi was... even if it meant that his precious Shu-chan was prone to flights of wild imagination.

[This song has a 1:22 play time. You can't really blame me for only managing to get one sentence typed during that.]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Symphony of Destruction" -

A new song was playing in the back Shuichi's mind as he quickly gathered up all his belongings, not caring that he was trashing Yuki's apartment in the process.

No, wait. Actually, he was kind of secretly enjoying trashing the apartment, knowing that it would piss Yuki off. Yuki cared more about keeping the damn apartment clean than he'd ever cared about Shuichi.

Those would make good lyrics for his new song. _You cared more about me not leaving my shit all over your room than ever cared about ME_. Well, he'd have to put it more poetically than that when he actually took the time to write the song down.

On his way out, he viciously kicked over a lamp.

He didn't mean for it to start a fire.

No, really, he didn't.

* * *

- Pussycat Dolls, "Don't Cha" -

Tatsuha couldn't help rolling on the floor laughing when they went to karaoke and Shuichi started singing, "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a feak like a me?"

"Was it really that funny?" Shuichi asked, after his performance was finished.

"You have NO idea," Tatsuha replied, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

[I lol'd so hard when this song started playing]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Crush 'Em (Jock Mix)" -

Tatsuha was tired of watching Shuichi get hurt by Yuki time after time.

So this time he put his foot down. Well, _up_ actually, seeing as how he kicked his brother in the balls.

Then he grabbed Shuichi and ran.

[with THAT song, I had to do it!!]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Hook In Mouth" -

"He's _mine_," Yuki said, glaring coldly at his brother. "You can't have him."

"Too fuckin' bad," Tatsuha replied. "He's not just some... fish, that you caught. You don't even WANT him, he's the one always chasing after you. You just don't want anyone trying to take away something that belongs to you... Well, he doesn't want to be with you anymore. He's with me now."

The secret? Better bait...

Tatsuha and Shuichi actually had some common interests, unlike Shuichi and Yuki. As an added bonus, Tatsuha didn't treat Shuichi like crap.

* * *

- AFI, "Catch A Hot One" -

Shuichi felt like crumbling to dust when Yuki dumped him, but Tatsuha was there to pick him up, to support him, to watch him learn to fly again.

To polish him and teach him how to shine.

[heavily referencing the song lyrics with this one]

* * *

- Dir en Grey, "The Fatal Believer" -

Shuichi was completely in love with Yuki, and there was nothing Tatsuha could do to convince him that it was worth a shot to try being with someone else, since Yuki certainly didn't love _him_.

But Shuichi staunchly refused to be anything more than friends with Tatsuha, even though Yuki had dumped him.

Tatsuha was still trying to convince Shuichi to give a new relationship a shot one fatal day when Shuichi carelessly stepped into the street...

[the song ended before I got the intended ending typed, so according to the rules I have to leave it like this]

-end-

**A/N: This is harder to do than it might sound... please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
